Author
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Cerita sederhana dari kehidupan seorang Ryeowook yang ingin menjadi seorang penulis dibantu oleh Yesung / YeWook Yaoi / RnR Please? :3


Author

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Brothership

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Hyung hanya membuatku kesal!"

Bruk!

Seiring kalimat itu berakhir, pintu kamar berkayu cokelat tersebut tertutup keras. Suara debuman pintu membuat penasaran sebagian keluarga dilantai satu. "Yesung-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak pria bertubuh sedikit gemuk dibawah sana.

Yesung yang punggungnya sempat menabrak dinding karena diusir tiba-tiba meringis pelan dan berjalan turun melewati tangga. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Appa. Hanya masalah biasa." Balas namja bersurai hitam tersebut. Di dudukkan dirinya disebelah pria yang ia panggil 'Appa' tadi.

"Biasa? Lagi? Aigoo, sepertinya aku harus menyita laptopnya." Balas seorang wanita yang sudah cukup tua namun masih cantik keluar dari dapur. Menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa gelas juice dan sepiring kue kering.

Yesung langsung menggeleng, "Yah, jangan dong, Umma! Kasihan nanti dia. Untuk sekarang bisa dibiarkan saja? Jalan hidupnya masih panjang~" Rajuk Yesung manja sambil menggigit kue yang baru saja ia ambil.

Namja setengah baya namun masih cantik itu menggeleng juga, "Tidak bisa! Kalau menjadi penulis itu tak mungkin akan menghasilkan banyak uang. Sebaiknya aku harus memberi les memasak padanya agar dia cepat menjadi koki handal."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Orang tua Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Kangin yang berada dihadapannya sekarang begitu menentang cita-cita Ryeowook, tetangganya. Karena keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil dan rumah mereka saling bertetangga, jadi Yesung sering kesini untuk membantu Ryeowook dalam segala hal.

Sudah bagaikan anak sendiri, Orang tua masing-masing meminta Yesung dan Ryeowook agar memanggil sebutan 'Umma' dan 'Appa' kepada mereka (untuk kedua orang tua).

"Hidupnya masih panjang, Umma. Biarkan saja. Dukung dia sepenuhnya. Kan dia masih bisa jadi koki. Menjadi penulis itu hanya seperti pekerjaan sampingan hanya saja jatuh temponya yang diatur." Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu terus menyakinkan kedua orang tua Ryeowook walaupun dia yakin mereka tetap tak akan mengerti.

"Yesung hyung! Tolong naik sebentar!" Suara tenor Ryeowook memekikkan ketiga pasang telinga disana. "Ne! Sebentar lagi!" Balas Yesung, "Umma, kubawa kue sama juice-nya ya." Ujarnya lagi dibalas anggukan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Menyebalkan! Yesung hyung menyebalkan! Aku kan minta dia kesini untuk membantuku memberi ide lanjutan FF 'Slave' bukan memberi ide baru untuk FF baru, huft. Menjadi penulis itu melelahkan.

Oh ya! Kenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Aku salah satu penulis Fanfict di bagian Vocaloid. Dan juga di bagian pasangan Yaoi kkk. Aku sih suka juga membaca Fanfict atau yang biasa di singkat FF yang berpasangan straight hanya saja tidak bisa mengetik FF straight. Faktor lebih deket dengan namja sepertinya, hahaha.

Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Kekesalanku agak tidak stabil sekarang. Aku menoleh pada pintu kamar. "Kemana anak itu?!" Seruku kecil. Kupandangi layar laptopku yang menyajikan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah kuketik tadi.

Kalian pasti bingung siapa yang kutunggu didalam kamar sekarang. Akan kuberitahu siapa orang itu. Kim Yesung. Namja itu tetanggaku yang sudah sangat lama kenal denganku. Semua seluk beluknya sudah kuketahui, kkk. Dia adalah yang membantuku mencari ide selama aku buntu ide. Tapi kadang juga dia memberi ide-ide yang bisa membuatku gila.

Tadinya aku meminta dia untuk memberi ide soal FF-ku yang berjudul 'Slave' tapi makin lama ide yang dia berikan makin melenceng dan otakku terasa mendapat ide untuk buat FF baru LAGI. Gambarannya sudah jelas lagi. Hanya tinggal diketik saja. Kalau sekarang ku ketik, bagaimana FF-ku yang lainnya?! 4 FF chaptered ku belum selesai dan mendapat ide untuk FF baru lagi?! Konyol T.T

Aku tak heran jika dia bisa memberiku banyak ide karena dia seorang otaku sejak SMP kelas satu. Berawal dari Anime Naruto dan sekarang berakhir di Vocaloid. Tapi aku tak yakin kalau itu akan berakhir. Soalnya dia suka hal-hal berbau negara sakura tersebut. Karena terlalu sering menonton anime, otomatis otaknya jadi banyak merekam adegan tak terduga sekaligus bagus.

Krek!

Aku langsung menoleh ke pintu dan memasang wajah marah. "Kenapa lama sekali?! Kalau anak tangganya ada seribu aku maklumin!" Seruku kesal. Yesung hyung hanya menyengir sambil masuk kedalam kamar dengan juice dan sepiring kue ditangannya. Ukh, kue kesukaanku.

Langsung kusambar salah satu potongan kue disana dan memakannya. "Kali ini apalagi, Baby?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat-sangat lembut. "Ini! Aku bingung melanjutkannya bagaimana." Ku poutkan bibirku agar dia tidak marah-marah. Biasanya dia akan marah kalau aku main seenaknya meminta bantuan.

Kali ini Yesung hyung menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi yang berada disebelahku. Mata sipitnya menatap layar dengan pandangan serius. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat keren, ku harap aku mempunyai namjachingu sepertinya nanti.

"Aduh, bukan seperti ini. Deskripsi disini kurang tepat, sayang. Harusnya kalimat ini disini, kata ini dihapus dan kata ini harusnya diganti saja. Ara?" Telunjuk mungilnya bergerak kesana-sini menunjuk kalimat maupun kata yang salah.

"Ara, sebentar kuganti." Huft, aku selalu salah dibagian deskripsi lagi. Menyebalkan!

"Ya, Baby. Sudah kukatakan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau aneh kalau menggunakan kata-kata seperti ini." Ocehnya lagi yang membuatku tambah cemberut.

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini, hyung tahukan kalau kata-kata dan deskripsi seperti itu adalah poin utama untuk menjadi penulis profesional?"

"Dengar, Baby. Kau adalah sosok ceria, jangan pikirkan kata-kata yang begitu monoton dan membuatku pusing untuk dibaca. Dibawa relax untuk dibaca reader. Kadang aku membaca tulisanmu suka pusing sendiri."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Jadi... aku bukan hanya salah dibagian deskripsi tapi juga dibagian kalimat-kalimat gitu? Akan kucoba perbaiki nanti.

"Eh, bukannya tadi aku minta ide pada hyung? Kenapa hyung malah ngomentarin tulisanku eoh?"

"Aku juga readers, sayang. Tak ada salahnya aku memberitahumu sekarang selagi kau mengetik." Ucapnya kembali lembut.

Huft, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengetik. "Eh, bagian ini begini saja. Kaito nggak jadi pergi Bar trus balik lagi untuk melihat keadaan Len. Jadi dia mendadak merasa nggak enak dijalan." Kata Yesung hyung tiba-tiba. Nah kalau seperti ini sih aku tidak mau mengusir hyung lagi, kkk. Otaknya yang pintar soal seperti sangat disayangkan jika aku tidak memakainya.

"Ne! Jadi pas nanti Kaito balik dia lihat Gakupo didepan rumah Len saja gimana? Dari situ Kaito nanti jadi curiga dengan hubungan Gakupo sama Len!" Balasku cepat dan dijawab senyuman manis Yesung hyung.

"Bagus, kau mulai terbiasa dengan ceritanya lagi." Tangannya mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Ah, sebentar, Baby. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Yesung hyung sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku tidak marah sama sekali ataupun wajahku memerah ketika Yesung hyung memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Baby' ataupun 'sayang' dengan usapan pada kepalaku. Tentu saja wajahku memerah saat ia melakukan semua itu, tapi itu saat aku berumur tujuh tahun.

Dia mulai memanggilku seperti itu saat aku baru saja masuk sekolah dasar. Awalnya aku cukup malu dan suka berteriak kesal saat Yesung hyung melakukannya tapi lama kelamaan aku menganggap itu sebagai tanda sayangnya padaku. Yah, dia memang sangat sayang padaku. Orang tuanya sering keluar negeri untuk bekerja sementara dia juga anak tunggal, tak ada yang bisa diajak bermain. Bahkan aku merasa yakin jika dia kekurangan kasih sayang dari keluarganya.

Tapi kadang rasa sayangnya padaku kubuat sebagai senjataku. Dia akan membelikan berbagai barang yang kusuka dan dia selalu mendukungku walaupun aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dan itu. Aku sayang padanya.

Aish, apa yang kupikirkan sekarang? Harusnya aku mengetik! Ingat ini sudah lewat dari tiga bulan saat aku mempublish keempat FF-ku dulu. Bisa-bisa reader lupa dengan ceritaku.

**Ryeowook POV end**

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

.

**Yesung POV**

Ehm, apa yang dibuat Ryeowook untuk bekalku ya? Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu waktu makan siang. Kulirik Ryeowook yang duduknya tidak jauh dari tempatku. Keningku berkerut sebentar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa hari ini dia tampak lesu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring di seluruh sudut kelas. Para murid berteriak senang sebab bisa keluar dari pelajaran yang begitu membosankan. Seluruh murid dikelas semakin berkurang seiring waktu. Aku berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih duduk melamun.

"Sayang~ Mau makan bersama?" Tanyaku ramah. Sekaligus ingin mencari tahu kenapa dia bisa selesu ini. Ryeowook tampak terkejut dan kemudian menggeleng. "A-ani, hyung. Aku tidak ingin makan sekarang." Balasnya pelan dan menidurkan kepala mungilnya diatas meja.

Aku makin khawatir dibuatnya. "Oh ayolah, Baby. Kau tahukan hyung selalu makan denganmu? Kalau kau tidak makan berarti hyung juga tidak makan." Rajukku. Ryeowook menganggkat kepalanya malas, terlihat sekali dari gerakannya yang begitu lambat. Tangannya mengambil kotak bekal di dalam lacinya.

"Kita makan ditempat biasakan, hyung?" Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku mengkhawatirkannya sehingga dia sedikit merubah mimik wajahnya. Aku mengangguk kecil dan menggenggam tangannya. Ini sudah biasa kulakukan terhadapnya dan dia tak pernah menolak. Kutarik dia ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Disana terdapat kursi yang lumayan panjang. Mungkin bisa diduduki oleh 4-5 orang. "Wookie nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku lembut sembari membuka bekal yang ia buat untukku setiap harinya. Nasi goreng? Tidak begitu buruk untuk pagi ini.

"Hm, ne hyung. Nggak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya lesu sambil memakan nasi goreng miliknya. Aku hanya diam saja, kalau mau berdebat dengannya harus makan banyak dulu supaya tidak kalah.

"Sayang... Katakan pada hyung apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sekarang?" Tanyaku merajuk lembut agar mau mengerti. Dia sosok yang keras kepala jika ada pikiran yang mengusiknya.

"Hyung sudah baca FF 'Save Me'?" Tanya Ryeowook terus menunduk dalam. Jari-jari lentiknya memainkan sarung kotak bekal. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Ne, sudah ku baca. FF karya Kagami Ken kan? Kemarin lusa baru di publish kan chap 6-nya?" Balasku sambil bertanya. Tiba-tiba caramelnya menatapku lekat. Kulihat sebesit kesedihan disana.

"Hyung juga sudah baca kan FF yang ku publish semua kemarin lusa?" Kedua alisku semakin bertaut. Aku heran. Kalau dia sedih karena aku tidak review FF-nya aku maklumin, tapi seingatku aku sudah me-review FF-nya. "Sudah kok. Sudah ku review juga kan?"

Mendadak hening. Suara angin bertiup sepoi membuat keheningan ini terasa janggal. Kepalanya kembali menunduk. "Aku... mau berhenti menjadi penulis."

Eh?

Aku terkejut menatapnya. "Apa kau bilang? Kenapa?" Tundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Aku merasa gagal, hyung." Lanjutnya lagi.

Terlihat sebuah tetesan liqiud jatuh begitu saja dihadapanku. "Setelah kubaca FF 'Save Me' aku mulai merasa semakin terpuruk. Cara penempatan kata-katanya begitu baik, deskripsinya begitu bagus. Tak heran jika dalam 6 chapter review FF itu mencapai empat ratusan. Sedangkan aku? Hyung bisa lihat sendiri."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menunggu ucapan yang akan dia keluarkan selanjutnya. "Apalagi setelah ku melihat bagian review dari readers yang lain, termasuk review yang hyung berikan berisi kata-kata pujian dan takjub. Adegan ini dan itu semua begitu mengejutkan sehingga FF itu pasti akan diingat. Sedangkan aku?"

Air matanya terus menetes. Semakin lama semakin sering. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya saling menggengam kuat dan suaranya tercekat.

"Banyak Flame di FF-ku. Banyak kritikkan dengan kata-kata kurang enak untuk sekedar dilihat sekilas saja. FF mereka akan terus diingat. Dikenang. Sedangkan FF yang telah kubuat tidak ada apa-apanya. Rasanya aku sia-sia saja membuat cerita. Dan sangat bodoh untuk melanjutkan semuanya. Aku ingin berhenti saja..."

Sret!

Kutarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapanku. Wajahnya kutaruh dalam di dada bidang milikku sementara tanganku memeluknya. "Jangan berhenti. Bukankah ini hobi-mu?" Tangisannya makin lama makin kencang.

"Ta-tapi hiks.. Aku terpukul hyung... Gagal.. Aku gagal... Aku iri dengan mereka hyung... Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti mereka? Kenapa?! Hiks..." Dadaku terasa sakit sebab tangannya memukulku kecil. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan sakit didalam hatiku.

Aku tak suka melihatnya menangis.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau masih bisa belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik kan?"

"Nggak mungkin! Itu nggak mungkin! Hiks... Itu sulit, hyung!"

Ku kecup keningnya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan. "Tak ada yang tidak mungkin." Balasku. Sesekali kuusap punggungnya yang terlihat rapuh.

Sekarang batinnya sedang bimbang. Iri. Dia hanya iri kenapa tak bisa seperti author lainnya yang sukses disana. Wookie gampang bingung. Aku tahu dia mempunyai imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi dan berbagai drama di otaknya hanya saja dia sedikit sulit menuangkannya kedalam kata-kata.

Semakin hari aku bisa melihat kemajuannya dalam menulis. Memang tidak terlalu jauh perkembangannya tapi aku senang melihatnya. Dia mampu berusaha keras dan juga gampang putus asa.

"Hyung... Aku... Hiks.. Aku..."

Sesak. Hatiku sesak. Jangan menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Aku akan selalu setia disampingmu. Membantumu dan Memberi dukungan penuh padamu."

**Yesung POV End**

.

.

Seminggu terlewatkan begitu saja

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

"Eh?! Appa sama Umma mau ke Mokpo?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak. Baru saja pulang sekolah dan mengganti baju, aku sudah mendapat ide heboh seperti ini.

"Ne. Halmeoni sakit. Tak ada yang bisa sempat pulang untuk menjaga Halmeoni. Wookie gak usah ikut, ne. Kau masih harus sekolah." Jawab Umma sambil memasukkan baju kedalam koper.

"Perginya sekarang?"

"Iya sekarang." Sahut Appa diambang pintu rumah. Tangannya sudah memegang koper dan membuka pintu.

"Heh? Mendadak sekali! Apa kalian tega membiarkanku sendiri di rumah?" Tanyaku seiring langkah Umma yang berjalan keluar kamar menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan rumah.

"Kami tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Kau sudah bisa mengurus rumah sendiri. Kalau kesepian tinggal memanggil Yesung saja. Suruh dia menemanimu dirumah. Kami pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Umma langsung masuk kedalam mobil setelah menaruh koper di bagasi mobil.

"Ya! Appa! Umma! Kapan kalian akan pulang!" Percuma saja aku berteriak seperti ini. Mobilnya sudah melaju cepat entah kemana. "Menyebalkan sekali hidupku ini!" Decakku kesal.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk dan menutup pintu keras. Kesal! Aku ditinggal sendiri dirumah untuk pertama kalinya. Mataku melihat kearah jam dinding, "Jam empat ya? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Aku celingak celinguk mencari kesibukan.

"Buat makan malam saja deh." Aku berlari menuju kamarku dengan kecepatan penuh. Segera kubuka jendela kamarku yang langsung berhadapan dengan kamar Yesung hyung. Disamping jendela ada tiang panjang yang sampai ke ujung sana. Kuambil tiang itu dan memanjangkannya ke jendela Yesung hyung. Kuketuk-ketuk jendelanya dengan ujung tiang tersebut

Krek!

Jendela itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Yesung hyung yang selama ini kusayang. "Ya! Kau mengganggu-ku menonton film, Baby!" Sergahnya marah. "Film apa?" Tanyaku innocent agar dia tak marah-marah lagi.

"Highschool DxD New version." Yesung hyung memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah setelah menyebutkan judul film anime yang sedang ia tonton tadi.

Mulutku menganga, "Omona, Yesung hyung. Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Ya! Kenapa kau menceramahiku? Apa mau-mu memanggilku?" Tanya Yesung hyung membuatku ingat ketujuan awal.

"Ah ya, hyung mau makan malam ditempatku? Umma dan Appa ke Mokpo, mau ngurusin Halmeoni yang sakit. Aku sendirian dirumah. Menginap disini ne, hyung?" Pintaku dengan puppy eyes andalanku. Kalau begini Yesung hyung pasti tak akan menolak, kkk.

Terlihat Yesung hyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. "Kalau aku menginap sekarang, aku tidur dimana nanti? Besok kan sekolah." Balasnya.

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku sekali, "Tenang saja~ Hyung tidur di tempat tidurku saja. Tempat tidurku bisa untuk berdua. Soal sekolah, hyung bisa pagi-pagi pulang ke rumah kan?"

Kali ini Yesung hyung mengangguk. Qku tahu dia tak akan membiarkanku sendiri. "Ara. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Ujarnya sambil menutup jendela. Yes! Kalau begini kan aku nggak kesepian lagi.

Aku harus segera kebawah dan memasak sesuatu. "Masak apa ya malam ini?"

.

.

.

_Kaito berjalan lurus tanpa arah. Hatinya tertusuk hingga terasa bolong dengan pisau ilusi. Kakinya melangkah gontai. Otaknya terus mengulang kejadian yang dilihatnya. Telinganya menggemakan kejadian yang ia dengar. _

_Buk! _

_Tangan kanannya meninju tembok apartemen yqng berada disampingnya dengan keras. Aliran darah merah keluar mengaliri tangannya. Sakit, hatinya sakit dan sesak. Cairan bening membanjiri matanya yang terpejam rapat._

"Yaampun, Wookie! Nanti kepedesan!" Suara Yesung hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Langsung ku tarik botol sambal yang sedang ku tuang isinya ke dalam panci ramyun. "Mianhae hyung." Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam. Aish, lagi-lagi melamunkan penggalan FF lagi. Pasti nanti kalau diketik juga berubah drastis.

Terdengar Yesung hyung menghela nafas, "Melamunin FF lagi?" Kutatap dia yang mengambil sumpit dan ramyun ke dalam tutup panci. Yah, malam ini kami makan ramyun karena hyung yang memintanya.

Aku mengangguk tak semangat. Kuikuti pergerakan hyung, perutku terasa tergencet gara-gara menunggunya menonton tadi sebelum makan.

"Pasti nanti ketikannya berbeda jauh lagi." Dan Yesung hyung benar-benar tahu kelemahanku. Menyebalkan.

"Sudah pasti itu. Padahal tadi gambaran sama kata-katanya sudah pas sekali. Nanti pas di ketik juga pasti berbeda." Kali ini aku menghela nafas berat sambil terus makan.

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang setelah aku mengucapkan itu. Kami makan dalam keheningan. Setelah makan, aku mencuci panci sedangkan Yesung hyung naik ke atas, ke kamarku. Palingan dia melanjutkan acara nontonnya lagi dikamarku.

**Ryeowook POV End**

.

.

.

**Yesung POV**

Kubuka pintu dengan pelan dan melangkahkan kaki ku masuk. Tanganku dengan gesit mematikan DVD yang ku gunakan untuk nonton film tadi.

"Anak itu sepertinya senang sekali membuatku khawatir terus." Gumamku kecil sembari berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mata hitamku melirik pada laptopnya yang berada di meja belajarnya.

Kasihan juga dia. Suka melamun sendiri gara-gara pikirin FF. Bahkan frustasi sampai nangis seperti waktu itu. Belum lagi orang tuanya yang menentangny untuk menulis. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

"Nanti ku ajak ke Lotte World saja. Dia butuh refreshing panjang." Ujarku pelan mengambil ponsel di saku celana. Sepi seperti ini membuatku takut. Ku cari aplikasi musik dan mulai menyalakan lagu.

Krek!

"Lho? Hyung nggak lanjutin nonton?" Ryeowook mengembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu saat membuka pintu. Aigoo, betapa manisnya dia.

Aku langsung duduk ketika dia masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang bersamaku. "Ani. Hyung mau nemenin Wookie ngetik saja." Balasku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aish hyung! Jangan mencubit pipiku sembarangan. Sakit!" Marahnya pelan menepis tanganku. Kubalas dengan senyuman jahil. Pipi tirusnya mengembung sebal.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tak mau mengetik. Malas~" Jawabnya untuk pertanyaanku tadi sembari berbaring.

"Tumben malas. Mau kerjain PR?"

"Ani. Ngumpulin PRnya kan minggu depan."

Aku hanya diam saja. Tidak ada ide untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Kami diam sambil mendengar lagu yang mengalir keluar dari ponselku.

"Eh, hyung. Rasanya berciuman itu bagaimana?" Tubuh mungilnya kembali bangkit untuk duduk. Matanya menatapku polos. Yang benar saja. Kadang bisa pinter banget kadang bisa polos banget.

"Kan waktu umur delapan tahun kau sudah merasakannya, sayang. Waktu itu kau yang menciumku duluan kan?"

"Tapikan hanya menempel, hyung. Maksudku berciuman lumat-melumat seperti di FF. Aku penasaran rasanya. Di dalam FF orang lain maupun yang kubuat pasti ada adegan ciuman seperti itu agar lebih menarik. Aku jadi penasaran nih~"

Mulutku menganga sebentar. Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau begitu penasaran? "Nanti Baby kan bisa ngerasain pas udah punya pacar." Balasku.

"Yah, lama dong! Sekarang sama hyung saja ne? Kan nggak apa-apa!" Rajuknya lagi ditambah puppy eyes. Ku alihkan pandanganku sebelum dia makin menjadi dengan mimik andalannya.

"Ayolah hyung~ Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya~" Kali ini tangannya menarik ujung bajuku manja selayaknya anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan pada umma-nya.

Kutatap dia ragu. "Tapikan..."

"Ayolah~" Suaranya yang merajuk tidak ingin ku tolak. Bagaimana ini?

**Yesung POV End**

.

.

.

"Kumohon hyung~" Kali ini Ryeowook mulai memeluk Yesung dengan suara memohonnya. Rupanya ia sangat penasaran sekali dengan kalimat-kalimat yang biasanya di FF romance. "Jangan bercanda, Baby. Aku tak mau melakukannya." Tolak Yesung lagi.

"Jebal~ Aku hanya ingin tahu." Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook terlihat seperti sedang menggodanya untuk berbuat hal-hal tak ia inginkan. Dia merutuki kebodohan Ryeowook yang mau saja mengetahui rasanya berciuman.

"Ara! Aku akan melakukannya!" Pemuda tampan tersebut melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa. Menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ryeowook tersenyum senang, "Yeay, kau memang hyung yang baik!" Teriak namja manis tersebut senang.

Dibenarkan posisi duduknya seperti semula, begitu juga dengan Yesung. Namja bersuara baritone tersebut menghela nafas panjang. Dia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal semacam ini jika diminta sampai seperti itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat membayangkan mencium bibir Ryeowook sekarang.

Sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat sangat santai walaupun jantung di dalam tubuhnya berdebar kencang. "Jadi... Aku yang mulai duluan?" Tanya Yesung gugup dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Ryeowook. Tangan mungilnya menggaruk tengkuk panjang miliknya dan kembalu menghela nafas sebentar.

Sret!

Yesung menarik tengkuk namja manis itu sehingga kening mereka terpentuk kecil. Manik mata mereka saling bertatapan dan warna kemerahan tercat manis di wajah Ryeowook

"Sudah siap?" Tanya namja tampan itu kecil. Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangan mungilnya masih setia bertengger di tengkuk Ryeowook.

Yesung dapat merasakan nafasnya bersatu dengan namja dihadapannya. Terutama nafas Ryeowook terlihat tertahan karena gugup. "Engh, ne hyung." Jawab namja bersuara tenor tersebut.

Perlahan kelopak mata obdisian itu menutup. Wajahnya memiring seiring caramel milik Ryeowook terpejam.

Lembut...

Itu yang dirasakan namja manis tersebut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Perlahan bibir Yesung mulai bergerak menghisap bibir bawah miliknya. Melumatnya dengan gerakan lembut dan begitu memabukkan.

"Emh...Eunghh..." Ryeowook melenguh kecil saat Yesung menggigit bibirnya kecil. Sakit tapi nikmat. Namja manis tersebut tak mau menghentikan kegiatan ini. Ketika bibir Yesung terus menyapu permukaan bibirnya, rasanya begitu nikmat.

Tangan pendeknya mengalung indah di leher panjang milik Yesung. Jari-jarinya meremas menumpahkan rasa nikmat pada rambut bagian belakang milik pemuda tampan yang menjadi sahabatnya selama ini.

Yesung tersenyum disela ciumannya. Reaksi Ryeowook padanya seperti perintah agar ia berbuat lebih. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Ryeowook agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Lidahnya terulur menjilat garis bibir plum namja manis dihadapannya. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan kata-kata memohon. "Eungh.."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya keras hingga ia memekik kesakitan. Dan dalam kesempatan itu, benda lunak dan panjang masuk kedalam rongga mulut Ryeowook. Lidahnya mengabsen semua yany berada disana. Kemudian berakhir setelah ia mendapat lidah lain untuk diajak bermain.

Entah sudah berapa banyak saliva yang keluar mengalir di leher mulus milik Ryeowook. Tapi namja berparas manis tersebut tetap enggan mengakhiri kegiatannya.

Merasa risih lidahnya di jilat terus oleh Yesung, Ryeowook membalas ajakan bermain dari lidah pasangannya. Saling bertaut dan membelit hingga semakin banyak saliva yang entah punya siapa lolos mengalir di lehernya.

"Hyumph... Hyum..." Ryeowook mencoba mengatakan jika nafasnya akan habis sebentar lagi. Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit mereka berciuman, kenapa Yesung tak kehabisan nafas?

Seakan mengerti maksud panggilan itu, Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya. Meninggalkan sehelai saliva diantara kedua bibir sebelum pemuda tampan tersebut menjilatnya.

Ryeowook benar-benar lemas. Ia menarik nafas serakus mungkin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Wajahnya memerah entah karena panas atau malu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Yesung jahil. Jarinya menoel pipi tirus Ryeowook yang memerah bagaikan sebuah apel. Namja manis tersebut semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya malu.

"A-aku tidak tahu dengan pasti... Tapi rasanya nikmat..." Ryeowook bisa merasakan kalau bahu Yesung bergetar menahan tawa karena jawabannya. Dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya semakin panas.

Yesung mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Kau sudah merasakannya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. Caramelnya menatap manik mata Yesung dengan pandangan super polos. "Lagi! Aku ingin lagi." Senyum manis terpampang di bibirnya.

Sepasang mata sipit disana sedikit membulat. "Lagi?" Ulangnya ragu.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne! Lagi! Tapi kali ini sambil tiduran. Sejujurnya, punggungku pegal karena berposisi seperti itu sejak tadi."

Yesung mencerna perkataan Ryeowook selama sepersekian detik. Bahunya bergidik dan membaringkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook dibawahnya. Seringaian tipis muncul sambil berkata, "Aku akan melakukannya sampai kau yang meminta berhenti."

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Tiga bulan kemudian...

"Hyung! Aku menang lom- eh?" Kaki pendeknya berhenti berlari saat orang yang ia maksud duduk tenang di kursi halaman belakang sekolah. Yesung, orang yang tadi ia panggil 'hyung' kini sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone miliknya.

Bibir pemuda tampan tersebut menggumam-gumamkan lagu yang sedang ia putar. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin sepoi yang menerpa surai hitamnya.

Kedua sudut bibir Ryeowook terangkat menciptakan sebuah senyuman manis. Sosok Yesung yang dilihatnya dari kejauhan begitu tampan baginya. "Ah, sosok yang keren untuk dibuat karakter novel."

Dia berjalan pelan menuju kursi dan duduk disebelah Yesung. Berusaha tak menimbulkan sesuatu yang menganggu. Suara berat yang Yesung keluarkan membius pikirannya. Caramelnya tak berhenti menatap sosok 'hyung'nya.

Sret

"Aku tahu kau datang~" Yesung mencium pipi tirusnya saat berhasil memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Tangan mungilnya menarik earphone yang dipakainya tadi. "Kabar apa yang aku harus tahu hari ini?"

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yang lebih besar darinya. "Aku menang! Aku menang lomba!" Serunya senang dengan senyuman.

Yah, memang sebulan ini Ryeowook bekerja keras membuat cerita untuk diikutkan lomba. Tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Dia harus belajar banyak selama dua bulan kemarin untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dalam mengetik selama ini, tentu saja dibantu oleh Yesung.

Yesung membalasnya dengan senyuman damai. "Selamat untuk kemenangannya."

Mimik wajah Ryeowook berubah cemberut. "Oh ayolah hyung. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin kudengar."

"Lalu apa?"

Ryeowool menunjuk bibirnya yang mungil menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kita tak pernah melakukannya sejak aku fokus mengetik untuk lomba. Jadi aku menginginkannya sebagai hadiah."

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya sih? Duduklah dipangkuanku." Ryeowook segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yesung. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang milik namja dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang ku punya." Kata namja berparas manis disana.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Tapi tahu kah kalian jika ada sebuah makna lain pada senyuman itu?

Tangan Yesung memegang tengkuknya. "Sudah siap?" Ryeowook mengangguk cepat untuk menjawabnya.

Perlahan namja tampan tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibir mereka dan melumat satu sama lain. Membiarkan semua saliva keluar mengaliri leher Yesung sementara lidah mereka saling bertaut.

Beberapa suara lenguhan yang Ryeowook keluarkan membuat Yesung semakin gencar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa gumaman tak terucap keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan disana.

.

.

.

Tahukah kau jika kau adalah orang yang paling berarti bagiku?

Parasmu yang manis, suara tenor malaikatmu, dan sikapmu yang polos adalah bibit semangatku

Tak apa jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang hyung

Tapi biarkan aku terus bersama dirimu

Saranghaeyo, Ryeowookie...

.

.

.

The End

Cha! Tak terasa 4k+ lebih :O Berarti saya keasikan ngetik kkk~ Ara, ara~ Cerita ini sebenarnya saya buat untuk kalian para readers agar sedikit mengerti kesulitan kami para author tapi kayaknya malah ke fokus hubungan YeWooknya .-. Sebenernya lagi ini adalah curhatan saya sebagai author -_- Saya lebih suka ketemu ide untuk FF baru daripada ketemu ide untuk FF chaptered yang saya pernah buat. Frustasi saya kadang -_-

Belum lagi kebiasaan saya yang lagi ngerjain sesuatu yang lain eh malah kepikiran adegan FF, pas mau diketik sudah lupa semua yang tadi sudah dirangkai saat dibayangkan -.- Ada lagi malah saat saya benar-benar lelah dan suka bilang pengen out di FFn, temen saya bilang 'Lha? Kok berhenti? Ntar yang bikin FF NC siapa dong?' atau malah ada yang bilang 'Kalo berhenti, sayang otak lu yang kebanyakan ide gila terus penuh drama korea lagi' Erm temen saya bener-bener deh -_\)

Sebenernya saat jadi author itu harus siap mental dan imajinasi yang setumpuk. Mood yang selalu bagus, saat ada ide harus diketik biar gak lupa terutama sebuah dukungan yang sangat banyak. Sesungguhnya saya takut buat publish FF ini, terasa seperti curhatan panjang :/ Tapi saya entah kenapa bisa kepikiran bagaimana jika Ryeowook ada di posisi saya. Dan dimana Yesung selalu jadi pendukung setia bahkan diam-diam mencintainya. Pernah juga saya kepikiran rasanya ciuman itu emang gimana sih? :/ coba ah bikin adegan Ryeowook yang kepengen tahu rasanya dan malah kecanduan sama cara ciumannya Yesung kkk

Maafkan saya karena note diatas sepertinya sungguh panjang :/ Tapi bisakah kalian berikan saya review? ^^ oh ya hampir lupa ngucapin...

Happy birthday uri Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

We love you, uri Yesung ^^


End file.
